


Who Says Halloween Is Just For Wrigglers?

by 2tiitchedliip2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Sex, Gentle Sex, Halloween, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiitchedliip2/pseuds/2tiitchedliip2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write a short little CroKri fic for Halloween. Enjoy! ^u^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Says Halloween Is Just For Wrigglers?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short little CroKri fic for Halloween. Enjoy! ^u^

　　Cronus had been trying to talk Kankri into this for weeks before the event. Every chance he got, he was talking something about costumes and candy and scary human films. However, Kankri wasn’t opposed to the idea. Cronus had explained that this was a human holiday and to celebrate it would be learning about and appreciating another culture. So, of course, Kankri couldn’t say no when it was put that way. He gave Cronus the time to explain the holiday to him so he would be prepared. The plan was to dress up, come over, and enjoy some Halloween (as the holiday was called)-themed snacks.   
　　  
　　He didn’t, however, expect to find his legs over Cronus’ shoulders with the Ampora’s face buried between his thighs. That. No, that definitely wasn’t a part of the plan. Yet here he was, back arched off the cushions of the highblood’s couch, moaning and squirming like a virgin. He was a virgin, but that’s not the focus here. What do you do when what you believe in and value is twisted around? When you see it from another angle, are you a hypocrite when you change your mind? Kankri sure felt like one, here with Cronus’ lips locked on his clit and his fingers up his nook.   
　　  
　　He didn’t want to be seen that way. Then again, did anyone? And if others found out, would they find him credible anymore? Would they trust him? Would they think badly of him? Would he be considered foul and nasty and dishonest? He had worked so hard, so long, to get where he was. Then again, he thought, as Cronus rolled that little nub with his tongue, did he really need everyone else’s opinions? He didn’t need to succumb to the standards of others, did he? He tingled all over, and even though he hadn’t planned this, that only made it sweeter, right?  
　　  
　　Kankri had to admit, he’d been a little wary at first. He’d entered the seadweller’s hive expecting him not to be all too serious about the holiday. He expected corny pick-up lines, wandering hands, and bad movies. He was shocked with polite greetings, a gentle hand on his thigh, and movies that actually put him on edge. He supposed a combination of Cronus’ behavior and the mood the films set were both to blame along with how easily Kankri let his guard down. He’d been so on-edge that, when Cronus opened his arm up, Kankri went into it and laid against his chest without question. Without even giving a second thought, if he was honest with himself. The next thing he knew, the movies were over and the only light was a group of candy corn-scented candles that dimply lit the two of him. He didn’t object when he felt Cronus’ fingers trail up and fumble with his zipper. He said nothing when the highblood kissed his neck, because god, he’d done it so tenderly. Where Kankri thought would be left harsh bruises and claw marks, Cronus only gave him gentle hickeys and hot breath. Kind hands and soft words. Each second pulled the landdweller further into the experience, made him want Cronus more.   
　　  
　　It was the way he handled him. How he touched him like a fragile angel rather than devouring him like a piece of meat. There was respect in Cronus’ actions. He paused before doing anything so Kankri could speak up against it if he chose to. He complimented him, praised him, caressed him. He wasn’t groping or smirking or rushing into it. He wanted Kankri to want it, and Kankri knew he wouldn’t proceed if the mutant didn’t feel comfortable. That made him feel... Safe. If Kankri was going to do this with anyone, he wanted it to be Cronus. No one had ever made him feel so secure. He constantly felt just the opposite, but now? No. For once, his skin felt right on his body. When Cronus laid his hips down gently on the couch, Kankri didn’t chew on his lip. Rather than fidgeting, he smiled, and when Cronus returned the gesture, his heart melted.   
　　  
　　He watched Cronus slowly remove his clothing, exposing every inch of skin to Kankri and entrusting him with it, with him. Kankri did the same, taking his sweater (which was black for the occasion, as he was dressed as a meowbeast because it had been so simple to do) off and kicking his boxers onto the floor from his ankles. He welcomed Cronus to continue, to move between his legs, to hold Kankri close while he pounded him senseless. Cries and mewls rang through the room as the landdweller’s body was taken over by ecstasy. Every ounce of stress melted away, every worry, every care. When Kankri’s jerked and dug his claws into the highblood’s shoulder blades, Cronus didn’t mind; he just groaned and kept forcing his bulge up against the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. He remembered, only moments ago, how he’d felt that thick bulge rub against his thigh. Now it, he, was inside him, filling him. Panting gentle little moans over his lips while brushing his own onto them when he murmured words of encouragement. Kankri had never felt so good, so wanted.   
　　  
　　Soon he was wailing and writhing while Cronus whined his name and, respectfully, pulled back to release over Kankri’s thighs and the couch. Each breath then was precious to Kankri. He remembered how the idea of trying to keep still and quiet would be torture to attempt. By the time he finished gasping, he found Cronus had moved down and was now licking Kankri clean. Of course, the Vantas would insist on showering, but for now, this would do. It was nice feeling. A warm smile pulled on Kankri’s lips, and he gave a gentle sigh.   
　　  
　　So, no, Kankri hadn’t planned on losing his virginity to Cronus Ampora during a human holiday with whiskers painted on his face. He hadn’t planned on leaving a memory of the event stained on the couch, nor did he expect to love it so much. To enjoy it to the point where, even right after their first time, he couldn’t wait until they did it again. Maybe he was a hypocrite. Honestly, he didn’t give a rat’s ass. He came to the conclusion when he saw Cronus look up and smile like a wriggler in a candy store, when he saw how happy Cronus was just because of Kankri. When he saw that Cronus didn’t think of him any differently. He was still the same in Cronus’ eyes, and there, in the dark, he realized that he needed no one else to find him important. So here he was with a white chocolate mummy head filled with cookie dough in one hand and an apple pie milkshake oozing with fake (and delicious) blood in the other, heart still slowing up while his new boyfriend (a human term Cronus had insisted on and Kankri was willing to accept) cleaned up for him.   
　　  
　　Kankri decided, since he’d devoted his living life to others, that any gossip that resulted would be worth spending the afterlife like this.


End file.
